Where Would We Be
by meet me in my dreams
Summary: Oneshot  Harry's pregnant with Draco's child but something happens and Harry aborts the child. Draco leaves in a rage and then returns determined to know why Harry killed the baby. What really happened to the child may shock him.


Where Would We Be

was a challenge fic before I got kicked off of aff. Hope you guys like it note I was 14 when I wrote it.

Harry's pov

The wind was blowing hard as the rain fell in waves. I smiled slightly and rested a hand on my swollen stomach. I let my mind wander as I walked through the darkened park. I think back to three years ago when I had defeated Voldemort. I remember almost dying. Draco had saved me. I owed him everything I had, but all he had wanted from me was my love. I remember crying and smiling telling him he already had my love. All of it. After Draco spent about half a year in the hospital he asked me out on our first date. It was sweet and romantic, all of it. We had walked through this very park. By the time graduation came we were inseparable. We had begun sleeping with each other by the fourth date.

He was very gentle the first time. We had made love for three hours straight. He had kept me at the edge for so long. Slowly entering and leaving my body. All of it had been absolute bliss. After we had gone over the edge he wrapped me in his arms and whispered for the first time 'I love you'. I had been so happy that I cried. Me the supposable great Harry Potter cried. About a year ago he asked me to marry him. We had been walking and stopped by a lake. The moon was bright in the sky as the snow fell softly. He had pulled me to a stop and got down on one knee. I felt the familiar sensation of tears overwhelm me. I cried out yes. He smiled and kissed me

before picking me up and spinning me around. Everything was perfect.

Three months later we were married. It had been a small ceremony but quite lovely. There were roses everywhere. Everyone that was there laughed and Hermione even cried. Ron had sat there not saying much but he congratulated me. "Guess he's better then Seamus." I had cringed. I had dated Seamus before the last battle and believe me even Voldemort would have given up all

his power just to have Seamus shut up. That night had been the best night of my life. Everything was right and it was perfect. My life had finally given me a break. Life had finally given me everything I ever wanted. Someone to love me. Friends who cared about me. A world that didn't need me to protect it every five minutes. And family that loved me. Yes everything was perfect

but there was something missing. That was until one day I woke up vomiting. We had called Madam Pomfrey. Seven tests later we had the positive result. There was to be a child. So here I am. Pregnant and happy. Now everything would be perfect but do you ever get that feeling that something bads going to happen?

I sat down on a wet bench to rest my feet. I rubbed my stomach and smiled as a dark figure comes into view. "Hello Harry." Damn. Not more Hell. There was one person that didn't take this all to well. That person just happened to be right in front of me."Hello Ginny." She stopped right in front of me, her lips turned in disgust. I sighed. "Ginny can't you just get over the fact that

I'm with Draco and we're married. Married. Fuck Ginny we're having a baby. Why can't you just let the past rest?" She growled and grabbed my wrist throwing me down on the ground. "That's not fair though. I was there before he was. I was nice to you. I loved you. Me not Malfoy!" Before I could defend myself she kicked me in the face. Blood fell down my face as she spit

on me. "We'll just have to take care of the abomination inside of you and then your life, your love, will be gone just like what you did to me. You took my love and you threw it in my face."

"We only dated for about a month. I didn't do anything to you." I tried to raise my head but she kicked me in the face again. She smirked before pulling back her leg. Everything went black.

Normal pov

Draco rushed towards the room that Harry was in. Madam Pomfrey stopped him before he could get in. "You'll have to wait out here Draco. We're still testing everything." She gave him a small hopeful smile before walking back into the room. The seconds turned to minutes. The minutes to hours. About five hours later Madam Pomfrey came out and looked at Draco. Her eyes were

glassy and tears were close to falling. "Is Harry okay?" She nodded," I'm so sorry Draco. Harry ...he...he aborted the baby. It was a little girl if you were wondering. She would have been beautiful." Draco's mind was running with thoughts. Harry. Baby. Aborted. Harry. Baby. Girl. Baby. Aborted. Harry. Aborted. Baby. Girl. Harry aborted our baby girl. Anger and sadness

overwhelmed Draco as he ran away from the room .As he ran from Madam Pomfrey. As He ran from his life that he had loved so much. As he ran from Harry and the dead baby.

Madam Pomfrey walked into the room where Harry laid looking out the window. He saw Draco running away. His heart clenched and a tear slipped down his face. "Harry. Do you want to talk about it?" Harry shook his head. Everything still seemed to be a blur. He wouldn't talk to anyone. No one but Draco. So Harry didn't speak. Ron and Hermione had visited and he wouldn't speak to them either. After a month everyone began to wonder if Draco was really gone forever. No one knew what had happened or why Harry had aborted the baby. No one but Harry and Ginny. Ginny who had been found dead the next day. Her neck had been snapped in half along with every limb of her body. A three year old and her mother had the pleasure of finding her. Ron was upset that someone would do something that horrible to his sister but Harry felt a tinge of happiness over the girl's death.

A shadow of a smile had graced Harry's face every time he thought of the girl's death. After all she had killed him. It was her fault everything was gone. It was her fault that Harry wasn't spending his time getting ready for a baby to arrive. It was her fault that Draco wasn't around him fussing over the baby. It was her fault that Draco wasn't with him now. It was her fault that Draco never got to hold his child. It was her fault that Draco never got to see the baby smile. It was her fault that Draco was gone. But what made Harry cry the most is that she did what she set out to do because it was her fault that Draco didn't love him anymore. No matter how much

Harry tried to stop thinking about it but it would just attack him in his sleep, so he stopped sleeping. It would make him sick every time he ate so he stopped eating. Harry began wasting away. His eyes lost their glow. His body became pale and shrunk. His ribs were becoming visible. Harry hated what had happened but most of all, Harry hated himself for letting it happen.

Draco walked around in the forest. He had had the dream of Madam Pomfrey telling him about the baby. Every time he had it he'd pray that it wasn't real. That Harry was laying next to him rubbing his stomach like always, and when Draco told him about the dream he'd laugh and say that he would never do that to the baby. That he would never hurt Draco that way. But every time Draco opened his eyes Harry was never there. Harry wasn't holding his stomach. Harry wasn't smiling at him. Harry wasn't telling him he was paranoid. In fact it was as if Harry had never been around at all. Draco's heart clenched and tears formed and fell steadily. He had begun

drinking. A lot of drinking. He wanted to drown out the betrayal. He wanted to drown out the pain, but mostly he wanted to drown out the love he still felt for Harry. He twisted his wedding ring and sighed. "Why did you do that Harry? The baby was fine you were fine. Everything was going to be perfect. We were going to have a family. Why did you do it harry? Why?" More tears

fell.

Draco had decided what to do. He had decided what to say and if everything worked out and found out the reason why Harry killed the baby then maybe he could just get back to life. Before Harry. Draco knew he couldn't change what Harry did but he knew that he could get over him if he found out. The room was quiet. Everything was eerie and gloomy. Draco opened a door to find Harry lying in the bed next to the closed window. Draco took a look over Harry's body. He was skinner then Draco remembered, a lot skinner. His face was pale, with sweat dripping down it. He had great bags under his eyes. This wasn't the Harry he remembered. This was not the Harry he had loved and married and had wanted to start a family with. This Harry was merely flesh and bones. This Harry was a dead shell of the one he had loved.

Harry opened his eyes before turning to the side of his bed to vomit. Everything was watery because Harry hadn't eaten in a few days. Harry felt tears fall down his face. He tried to raise his hand to wipe the sweat from his brow but he was so weak that he could no longer move. He smiled softly maybe he'd die. Just like this. Just like this. "Harry?" Harry's eyes opened slightly. Harry cried harder and buried himself the best he could. His mind was being mean to him again. Making him see things that weren't really there. Making him see his deepest desires come and stay then turn and walk away. "Harry." Draco pulled the covers off of the shaking boy. "Go way. ou not eal. ou no eal." Harry began sobbing harder. His voice was cracked from not using it in so long. His body began convulsing from the sobs. "Harry calm down. Of course I'm real. Harry pay attention. Harry. Harry." Draco made Harry face him. "Ou no eal." Harry started to calm down as a hand stroked his forehead. "I am real. I am real Harry."

Harry looked up at him," Why are ou ere?" Draco sighed. Harry was always one to go straight to the point even when he was crazed. "I want to know why Harry. I need to know so I can move on. You and that baby are haunting my dreams. I need to move on before I drink myself to death. Harry my life is miserable because of losing her. It's time for me to move on with my life. It's been three months Harry. I can't keep waking up hoping to see your smile. I can't keep living like this. Death would be better then all of this. Harry look at you. Your fading away to nothing. It's time you moved on as well. Maybe if I let go of you then you can let go of me and we can finally go our separate ways. You know get divorced and find new people. Harry I can't stand being alone anymore but I can't go out and meet people if I'm married to you. Harry I know you'll understand someday, but for now I need to know why you got rid of the child. I need to know so I can let go. You need to tell me so that you can let go and we can pretend that none of this, me, you, all of it. We can pretend it never existed."

Harry could feel the last part of his heart breaking. Tears came down quickly but he refused to speak. He bit his lips to keep sound in. Draco sat and sighed. "Harry." Harry shook his head before looking up. Draco looked into his eyes. They were dull and red. Everything about Harry seemed broken. Everything seemed so wrong. "It was cause of Ginny that I ad o ive up the baby." Whatever Draco had been expected it wasn't that. "What does the Weasley girl have to do with it Harry. Look if you can't live up to what you did." Harry shook his head hand covered his face. "She attacked me. That's why I was brought o the ospital. She anted o ill the baby. She anted me ead. She kicked me down o the gwound nd icked me in the ace." Harry's sobs started

to slow. Unknown to Harry and Draco was that they were being watched. Ron, Hermione, and Madam Pomfrey were listening. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and began to rub it softly, a sign for him to continue. "Then what happened Harry?" Harry took a shaky breath. "She old me that I was the reason she was miserable. She old me that it was my turn to suffer. Every ting got dark then a bright light came out of nowhere. There was the sound of bones snapping and blood was everywhere. I felt a pain in my stomach. That was when I felt it happen. I felt the baby die. It died Draco. The baby died in me. The baby died to protect me."

Draco left his mind sit on those words before it hit him," The baby used it's life to protect you from Ginny?" Harry nodded. "I old Madam Pomfrey that I wanted to abort because I didn't want anyone o know that the baby had died in me. I didn't want anyone to know it was Ginny til I old ou. But ou went away. Madam Pomfrey old me things ould be okay but they weren't. Every thing

went wrong. Ginny got her ish though. She made ou stop oving me." Draco shook his head as tears fell. He pulled the broken Harry into a hug. He kissed his cold forehead before kissing Harry's lips softly. "Harry I love you more then anything in this world. Not even that bitch could make me stop." Harry looked at him a little light returning to his eyes. "But ou said that ou

anted o move on, rember?" Draco shook his head. "It was because I thought you aborted the baby because you didn't want anything to do with me. I thought you had stopped loving me. I thought so many things but Harry I love you. Every moment I was gone it tore at my heart. Every time I went to sleep I prayed for this to all be a dream and to wake up with you grinning and rubbing your stomach. But every time I woke up my heart would break again. I finally had to know why you did it so I came here. Harry I still love you or at least how you were before you lost everything in life."

Harry hugged Draco as Ron and Hermione walked in. "Harry, I'm so sorry about Ginny. I'm so sorry." Harry shook his head. "It's not our fault." Madam Pomfrey walked over to Harry. "Are you going to try and eat now?" Harry looked at Draco and Draco nodded. Madam Pomfrey walked out and returned with soup and a bunch of small potion bottles. "We have a lot to fix up

Harry. You've really let yourself go." Harry nodded before taking the soup and started eating. Everyone smiled as Draco took Harry's hand a kissed it. "Will ou stay with me Draco?" Draco nodded and kissed Harry's forehead. "Someone has to make sure you get better." Harry smiled and continued eating. The day slipped by quickly. Days to weeks to months and about a year and a half later. "Draco the baby's coming!" 


End file.
